See You Later
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: "Don't say goodbye. Think of it as, see you later," James said softly. As gently as possible, he pried Kendall away from him and grabbed his suitcase. With one final wave and a small smile, he walked out of the door, leaving Kendall standing in the middle of the living room with tears spilling from his green eyes. A fluffy Kames one-shot.


**This is sad, fluffy, and all around really bromancy. I guess you can take it as either slash or bromance. It can go both ways. But anyway, I wrote this for kendallKAMESjames, who requested a fluffy Kames story from me. I tried to make it slash, but as we all know I suck at slash. So yeah, it can be seen as both slash and bromance. Though to me it's more bromancy. Lol. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"Do you really have to go?"

James tore his eyes away from the suitcase on his bed at the sound of his best friend's voice. There, standing in the doorway to the bedroom he shared with Carlos, stood Kendall. The blond was dressed in his pajamas, as it was almost time for bed. Logan and Carlos had already headed to bed, but apparently Kendall had not. The smaller boy stared off at James with sadness in his eyes; face pale with fear. James swallowed the lump that had grown in his throat and let the article of clothing he had previously been folding fall to the bed.

"You know I have to," James whispered softly in fear of awakening the smaller boy asleep in the bed on the other side of the room. He walked over to Kendall and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Kendall leaned against his touch, head moving to rest against James' broad shoulder as the two made their way to the orange couch in the living room.

Gently, James pushed Kendall to sit on the cushions on the couch. With a soft smile, he kneeled down in front of the smaller boy, taking a hold of Kendall's slim wrists into his hands and rubbing the boy's knuckles in an attempt to make him feel a little better. However, the pain in Kendall's eyes lingered; not once fading. James could only stare at his little brother with a sad smile, wishing he could take that pain away from Kendall's heart.

"I don't want you to go. I'm gonna miss you," Kendall said, breaking the silence in the apartment. The younger boy's words only brought a frown to stretch across James' face; pulling his smile downward.

"I'll be back as soon as possible, Kenny. I'm only going to visit some relatives, remember? It won't take long. And you can text me and call me whenever you want. I promise I'll answer you as soon as I can," he promised with a pain-filled voice. He kept his hazel eyes trained on Kendall's emerald ones, hoping to see a change in his best friend's emotions. But there was no change. Kendall continued to look as sad as ever with a glimmer of tears in his eyes, and his lips formed into a sad pout.

"I'll be back soon, Kendall," James said in a last attempt to ease Kendall's obvious pain, as he saw Mrs. Knight emerge from her bedroom with her car keys in her right hand.

"James, are you ready sweetie?"

Sighing, James gave Mrs. Knight a small nod. "Yeah, I'm ready Mama Knight," he whispered hoarsely. He got up from his position on the floor and started to make his way back to his bedroom. But he sure didn't miss the quiet "not soon enough" that slipped from Kendall's lips.

_Oh Kendall_, James thought sadly. With a sad look on his face, he took the sweater he had been folding before and started to fold it again, only to stop seconds later. He stared at the soft sweater in his hands for a couple of seconds before an idea came to him.

Smiling to himself, James threw the sweater over his shoulder and zipped up his suitcase. With one last look at his room he walked out of the room and into the living room, where Mrs. Knight was sitting down with Kendall.

"Kendall?"

"Yeah?" Kendall looked up at James with teary eyes and a questioning look. Instead of answering him, James sat down in the small space on the side of Kendall Mrs. Knight wasn't occupying. Giving the boys some privacy, Mrs. Knight walked over to the kitchen to get a glass of milk. James smiled and handed Kendall his sweater.

"Take it," the brunette encouraged the confused boy as Kendall just stared at the piece of clothing being offered to him. Kendall raised a bushy eyebrow, extending a hand forward and taking the sweater from James. He stared at it, not really understanding why James was giving it to him.

"What for?" Kendall questioned. James simply smiled as he got up from the couch.

"Just keep it, alright? Maybe… it'll help you." The taller boy walked over to Mrs. Knight with a smile on his face, dragging his suitcase behind. "Okay, I'm ready, Mama K. Let's go."

Mrs. Knight sent James a sad smile, seeing the hurt in the boy's hazel irises. She walked over to the door and walked out of the apartment, but not before taking a look at her son, who remained seated on the couch with James' sweater beside him. His face was buried in his hands, silent sniffles being heard through the silence.

Before James followed Mrs. Knight's footsteps, he placed his suitcase on the floor near the door, and walked over to the smaller boy. Trying his best to hold his tears back, the brunette kneeled down once again and wrapped both of his arms around Kendall's skinnier body.

"I love you, Kenny," James whispered against Kendall's ear as he buried his nose against the soft locks of golden hair.

Kendall shifted in his arms and tightened his hold on James. "I love you, too," the blond mumbled. "I'll miss you."

Slowly, James pulled away from Kendall. He gently brushed his thumbs against the boy's cheeks so that his salty tears were gone. "I know, buddy. I'm gonna miss you, too. But it'll be okay. You'll see… I really have to go now, though. Your mom is probably waiting for me in the lobby."

"O-okay. I understand." With a sniffle, Kendall stood up and wrapped his arms around James one last time. "Goodbye, James." James stiffened at his words.

"Don't say goodbye. Think of it as, see you later," James said softly. As gently as possible, he pried Kendall away from him and grabbed his suitcase. With one final wave and a small smile, he walked out of the door, leaving Kendall standing in the middle of the living room with tears spilling from his green eyes.

Quietly, Kendall whispered, "See you later, Jay."

He didn't know what to do. He wasn't sleepy, and he was sure he wouldn't be getting any sleep any time soon. So instead of heading to bed like he should have, Kendall fell back against the couch and curled up into a ball. He curled his fingers around James' sweater and pulled it close to his chest. It smelled just like James, and somehow, the thought brought a smile to Kendall's face despite his tears.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Kendall walked over to his room and closed the door shut behind him. He removed the jacket he was wearing over his pajamas and replaced it with James' sweater. He giggled softly to himself at the realization that the sweater fit too big on him. The sleeves reached past his fingertips, and the sweater itself was too baggy on him. But at the moment, he didn't really care; all that he cared about was that he had a piece of James with him.

Quietly, Kendall shuffled his feet against the carpeted floor in his room and crawled into bed. He rolled over onto his side and shut his eyes. A real smile was now present on his face, for he knew that he would soon have James by his side again.

But for now, he had James' sweater. He finally knew what James meant when he said it would help. It did help. It lessened his pain, but only James could completely take it away for good. But he had to wait, because good things come to those who wait.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! I enjoyed writing it, so thanks for your request kendallKAMESjames! :)**

**I take requests guys, so if you all want a story done, just let me know through a PM or review. :D Though it might take some time since I head back to school from Christmas vacation tomorrow. D: Wish me luck. Lol.**

**Love you all! Bye!**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
